


Staying Focused

by Spellbinding



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: Nozomi helps Honoka deal with her stress by clearing her mind a bit...Inspired entirely by Honoka's dialogue for her Magician card (#604)





	Staying Focused

Honoka rested her chin on a table. Nozomi sat across from her, idly reading over her school notes. Honoka gave a big sigh, looking up at the upperclassman, not wanting to bother her too much, but hoping for some reassurance. Nozomi looked up, giving her one of her usual warm smiles. The small gesture gave Honoka a bit of confidence, and made her face feel a bit hotter for some reason... The orange haired girl leaned back and let out a long groan.

  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuuugh I have no good ideas..."

  
The other girls were all hard at work elsewhere; Nozomi was the only one she could possibly vent her exasperation towards. She gave a sympathetic expression to Honoka.

  
"What seems to be the problem, Honoka-chan?"

  
Now that she had Nozomi's attention, she worried that she might be distracting her... But Nozomi was always willing to help out others, and she could use some motivation, so she figured she could keep it quick.

  
"Just... ah, I feel like there's too much in my head... between school, and our next performance, and exercising, and..."

  
She stopped herself before she said any more. Nozomi saw her face tinge red, and couldn't help but feel curious.

  
"And...?"

  
"...W-well, I just wish I could focus on something more instead of stressing out so much..."

  
Nozomi grinned playfully. Honoka was such a hard worker, determined at anything she put her mind to, but clearly, she was putting her mind to far too many things at the same time. She had a perfect idea to help with that.

  
"So, you just need something to focus on, and to clear your mind a little?"

  
"Yeah... Sorry if I'm bothering you..."

  
"Oh, don't worry about that... Don't worry about a thing, Honoka... Just think back and remember the magic I taught you a while back..."

  
Honoka gave a quizzical expression. "Magic... a while back...?"

  
Her purple-haired senior nodded. "That's right... just close your eyes and remember... to fall under Nozomi's spell."

  
She closed her eyes, each sweet slow word from Nozomi grabbing at her attention, until she said that last bit... Fall under Nozomi's spell...

  
\---  
Honoka was remembering now.

  
That time... They were doing a magic performance for the school. Honoka needed a trick to do, and Nozomi offered an idea.

  
"Hypnosis? You can do that?"

  
Nozomi smiled. "I can teach you how to! I'd be happy to, of course!"

  
Honoka eagerly hopped up and down. "Yes! That sounds like a real good trick! Teach me, senpai!"

  
"Alright, alright..." She replied with a giggle. "It's really simple! First, you get the audience's attention entirely on you."

  
Honoka gazed up with admiration at her, hanging on every word. "Uh huh! Okay! What next?"

  
Nozomi held up one finger. "Then, once they're shutting out all other distractions, you just hold their attention by getting them in a rhythm where they'll get more and more absorbed in your words..."

 

"Mm...hmm..."

  
"The important thing is that anyone who can be hypnotized is someone that wants to be hypnotized... So if you just keep telling them how sleepy they feel, and to close their eyes slowly..."

  
Honoka's eyelids fluttered, smiling absentmindedly... She could listen to Nozomi explain this all day...

  
"...You can just tell them you're hypnotizing them, and they'll accept it... And they'll let themselves be more open to your control... You can say, 'I am hypnotizing you, you're getting more and more hypnotized with every word' and it won't snap them out of it... They'll just fall deeper and deeper, and get so sleepy..."

  
Honoka was listening intently... but her words all seemed to be hard to understand... and easier to just accept...

  
"Nozomi-chan can perform hypnosis? Wow, that's amazing... Zzz..."

  
Nozomi had to stifle a small giggle. It was so cute watching Honoka react like this... But she really should take this seriously...

  
"Yes, that's right Honoka... and you can too... Just pay attention to what I say."

  
"Pay attention to what you say..."

  
"All you have to do is do as I tell you to..."

  
"Do as you tell me to..."

  
Nozomi paused. This was too fun... But they had to get ready for the magic show... Ah, she had an idea.

  
"Honoka... Do you understand everything I've taught you about how to do hypnosis?"

  
She nodded, gazing blankly. "Yes, Nozomi-chan... Draw their attention... Tell them they're feeling sleepy... Let them close their eyes... Tell them they're hypnotized..."

  
Nozomi gave a nod of approval. "Good girl~ Alright, once I tell you to wake up, you'll remember all my teaching clearly, got it?"

  
"Mhm..."

  
"Now also... If I tell you to 'fall under Nozomi's spell' you'll go back to this nice, relaxed state for me, won't you Honoka-chan?"

  
A big smile crossed Honoka's features. "Yes... Nozomi-chan..."

  
"Good! Then I'll wake you up now... You won't remember this, but when I say 'fall under Nozomi's spell', you'll remember..."

  
\---  
She remembered now.

  
It was so nice listening to Nozomi's voice...

  
There was nothing else for her to think about. Just that lovely voice of hers. Just her words.

  
She should just go along with whatever Nozomi said, whatever she told her to do...

  
"Can you hear me, Honoka-chan?"

  
She smiled dreamily hearing that voice. She remembered now... How could she have forgotten? She didn't need to think about anything... No need to think for herself... Just so much more relaxing to listen to her...

  
"Yes... I can..."

  
"Good girl~"

  
Her smile widened. She was a good girl... Nozomi said it, there was no way to deny it... And being called a good girl by her felt really satisfying for some reason...

  
"Now, Honoka... I want you to think about all the things worrying you... all the troubles on your mind..."

  
Her sonorous voice echoed in her mind. She scrunched up her face, thinking hard on all the things that had been clashing together in her head, all seeming so distant now...

  
"Got it all? Now, I want you to completely focus on just one... The one that's closest, and most important to you... You can do that, right?"

  
Closest... She looked up to Nozomi with a faraway look. All the other things in her mind seemed to just disappear completely...

  
"Yes... I'll only think of Nozomi now... Completely focused on Nozomi..."

  
Nozomi blushed and almost jumped in surprise. Had she said something wrong?

  
"Am I... was I on your mind before, Honoka...?"

  
She nodded, eager to respond to her questions. "Yeah... I couldn't stop thinking about you..." She had kept herself from mentioning it before, but at the moment, she just couldn't remember why...

  
"R-really? Erm, why...?"

  
Honoka was happy to explain. "Mmm... Nozomi's just so sweet and supportive... She always keeps me going... She feels like a big sister to me, or something..." As she gazed at Nozomi, she gave a dreamy grin. "I think about Nozomi so much... I just want to listen to her teach me... To hear her comforting voice... And be near her, and see her smile... And for some reason... I really wanna lay my head on her... Sometimes I just keep thinking about pressing my face in her nice, soft, b..."

  
"Wake up, Honoka!"

  
Honoka shook her head.

  
"Eh? Ah... Nozomi, sorry, I must have... dozed off listening to you..."

  
Nozomi smiled at her nervously.

  
"S-something wrong, Nozomi-chan? Your face is all red..."

  
"E-eh? N-no, it's nothing... Did you have a nice nap...?"

  
Honoka thought for a moment, then nodded quickly.

  
"Mhm! I feel completely energized and focused now! Thanks, Nozomi!"

  
The older girl let out a deep sigh of relief, then winked. "Anytime, Honoka... Just come to me when you need to clear your head~"

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very high quality  
> Mostly I want to draw attention to the fact that canonically, Nozomi is capable of hypnotism


End file.
